zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Return Home
After two weeks on their honeymoon, the son of the legendary outlaw Robin Hood had finally returned to England. For the fox and his friends, it was surely an event for a big celebration. Not only because of how Nick had finally gotten married with his love, but he was also a part of the royal family of his bride now too. He was now the Prince of the same small kingdom whose princess Judy was, and the first predator to be in its royal family. Robin and Marian felt very honored about that, since Nick was a very noble and selfless kind of a fox, and just the right to fit in among the rabbit royals. Now, Prince Nick and Princess Judy had just arrived to the Locksley castle near Nottingham, where his parents had lived ever since they had gotten married. All of their friends had come to greet them there, from Little John and Friar Tuck to Allan O´Dale, Lady Kluck and Skippy. The fox and the rabbit already sat in the dinner table in their company, wearing their finest attire. Nick wore a more regal version of his tunic with fine sleeves as well as a matching cape and pants, whereas Judy had a beautiful purple gown with her crown, ears on a ponytail and gloves. She also had all of her jewelry, from her earrings to her brooch, bracelet and necklace. The other animals smiled proudly at them. “Here´s a toast to my son, Prince Nick!” Robin said proudly as he sat on the other side of the table with Marian. Both of them wore their finest suit and dress too. “It must feel wonderful to have blue-blooded people in your family. He´s going to make for a better prince than that no-good Prince John, that´s for sure!” Lady Kluck added. “Of course I will, ma´am”, Nick laughed. Even though he hadn´t been born yet during the troubles in England, he was very glad and proud his father had put an end to the king´s treacherous brother´s antics in the kingdom. But Nick also had helped Robin fight off corrupt barons and brigands in their country too, which had showed how brave he was like his father. “I hope you are going to enjoy your life in this castle too from now on, Your Highness”, Marian poured some wine on Judy´s glass. “I sure am, Marian. As much as I loved my hometown, Nottingham´s rural charms are just irresistible. Just like your son”, the rabbit eyed Nick teasingly, causing him to blush. “She´s right. There´s no other place in the world any of us would like to live in more than this cozy little town”, Little John cut a slice of bread. Along with the bread and wine, the group ate a hearty dose of carrot soup with a big blueberry pie for dessert. Robin and Marian loved those dishes just as much as their son and daughter in law did. While eating, Allan O´Dale sang some of his favorite songs too. Hours passed as it got darker outside, with the moon shining beautifully upon the forest. Still, the animals did stay up late at the party, having fun. However, Nick interrupted the party for another toast. “As much as I´m proud of what I´ve achieved in my life, I want to thank two mammals for that myself. Without their help and love, we wouldn´t be there partying together. I propose a toast to Robin and Marian, the true legends of Sherwood Forest!” Nick said. The other guests shared the toast at once. “We´re so proud of you, Nick”, Robin felt flattered. The younger fox respected and loved his parents greatly, and wished that he and Judy could be just as good as they are when it would be their turn to have children. “And so am I”, Judy patted her husband on the shoulder. After the dinner was over, the guests finally left home and wished a good night to the Locksley family. Robin and Marian cleaned the dishes while Nick and Judy walked upstairs together, with the fox holding the paw of the rabbit princess. “Young love…it´s so wonderful”, Marian smiled at their direction as they walked towards the balcony to have a moment together. “I´m glad my son is so happy with that bunny. They make such a perfect match; I can´t think of anyone else that´d be as perfect for him as she is”, Robin nodded. “It´s just like you and I were before we got married”, the vixen hugged her husband gently. Robin agreed. The young fox took after his father in so many ways. Both Nick and Robin were the most courageous and charming foxes that had ever lived in England. On the balcony, Nick´s paw rested on Judy´s soft and furry shoulder as they looked at the shining moon. What a heavenly sight it was there at night indeed. “Ah, home sweet home. I´ll always miss England, even when we´re abroad”, Nick said. Even though the two had spent their honeymoon at many wonderful places from Spain and Normandy to more exotic locations, the fox still felt like his heart belonged there, especially with Judy. “I can see why, my darling”, Judy admired the scenery with the nightly forest behind the castle walls. She couldn´t be any happier at that moment. Ever since Nick had met her, he had been the most loyal and loving romantic partner imaginable. The two had cherished every joyful moment together, from simple fun like taking archery lessons together to more romantic moments, like boat rides in the moonlight. “My heart beats only for you, Your Highness. Whether you were a princess or a commoner, I´d still cherish you more than most valuable treasure on Earth”, Nick said chivalrously as he held the rabbit and leaned closer to her. She turned closer into his direction too, looking deep into his eyes. They had that gorgeous green shine in them that reminded Judy of the beautiful green pastures in her old hometown. The fox´s disarmingly lovable gaze was just as irresistible to her as Robin´s was to Marian. “And you´ll always be a prince to me anyway, my darling fox”, she batted her eyelashes at him. Nick picked up a rose from a flower pot on the railing and handed it to the rabbit, much to her delight. It was the most beautiful one of them all in the whole castle. The princess held it softly in her gloved paws. “You are going to be a most wonderful Mrs. Locksley”, Nick said to her. With the rose still in her paws, Nick placed his hands around her as the two kissed directly in front of the moon. The balcony was the highest place in the castle, which made the moment feel even more wonderful than it already was. Soon, Nick escorted his lady right into their bedroom, which had one huge bed for the fox prince and the rabbit princess to share. There was even a cradle at the end of the room for the future, which would soon have something adorable sleeping in there. “It´s great to be back home at last with you”, he said as the two laid down on the bed, cuddling. “I´m home wherever you are, my love”, Judy kissed him again. Just like his parents, Nick and Judy slept there very close to each other, feeling nothing but each other´s warm touch at night. There was a reason why that castle in Nottingham had a reputation for a place of love. It was the home of two very happy couples, and would be remembered for that for a long time. Category:Nick of Sherwood AU Category:Post-honeymoon stories Category:Romantic fics Category:Robin Hood crossovers Category:What if-scenarios Category:AU Fanfics Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories not in the Zootopia universe